Of Tears and
by Sephira jo
Summary: Prequel to "White Reflections" A MinaHwang fic detailing the events of the death of two of Mina's family members and her growing feelings for Hwang.


Title: Of Tears and . . . 

Series: Soul Calibur

Rating: PG (contains death by illness and some lang.)

Author: Sephira jo (contact: sephirajo@yahoo.com)

Pairing: Mina/Hwang.

Archive: With permission only.

  


* * ^_^ * * 

  


"Sister . . . " Seung Chin, little brother to Seung Mina, called out. Mina was by his side instantly.

"What is it, Chin? What do you need me to get you?" Mina asked, placing her hand on his forehead; his skin still burned with fever. If possible it was even worse then it had been earlier. In all her fifteen years, Mina had never seen anybody get as sick as this. _It almost seems impossible,_ Mina thought, _last week Mother and Chin were both doing well . . . and now . . . _

"How's mother? I can't hear her anymore," he asked. Mina glanced over toward the other bed where their mother's motionless form had been covered by a sheet. Their mother had died only the night before, when Mina had been sleeping. Father had told her just this morning. 

Mina swallowed to force down the lump that rose in her throat. She needed to concentrate on getting Chin well again. "Mother's fine," Mina said, trying to keep her voice cheery for his sake, "She's just sleeping, that's all."

"Liar," Chin said quietly, then lapsed into another coughing fit. Mina scrambled for the hot water and herbs the doctor had left. Throwing the mixture together as fast as she could, Mina then helped her brother drink the foul-smelling tea. The fit eased and Chin smiled up at her, his brown eyes bright with an odd combination of mirth and luster caused by the illness. "I'm going to tell father that you're telling lies when he comes to check on me. Besides, he said you weren't supposed to be in here."

Mina snorted, "It's okay, I _never_ get sick, and someone has to watch you while Daddy's giving lessons," she answered. And it was true; Mina almost never got ill. Not even so much as a simple chill ever seemed to catch up with her. But trying to make their father understand that she was unafraid of contracting whatever had killed Mother and afflicted Chin was something completely different.

"I'm glad you're here sister," Chin said quietly, his eyes drifting closed, and Mina mused his hair and smiled.

"Just wait. We'll be able to practice together again by tomorrow. And next time I promise to go easy on you."

"I don't want you to go easy on me," he answered, his voice getting softer, "It's no fun if you do."

"Fine then," Mina said smiling, "But don't you go crying to Daddy when I pound you into the ground."

Mina froze as she heard the door to the small bedroom start to open. She kept still, knowing, not only was there no place to hide, but that she had no _time_ to hide herself. Mina tensed and clenched her fists at her side, bracing herself for the coming storm.

"Mina!" her father's strong voice echoed through the room. Mina winced and slowly turned around to face him, her gaze fixed on the ground. "I told you _not_ to come in here."

"But Daddy," Mina began, keeping her voice soft, "You were teaching the students and someone has to be here with Chin, so I thought . . . "

"Right now Mina, I don't care what you thought," her father cut off harshly, "I told you to stay out of this room. Besides, women aren't allowed to watch for a male relative," he said, Mina noticing he didn't add that the custom applied only for watching a death, "Now, get out of here."

"But father," Mina said, trying formality to get her way, "You have lessons to teach, don't you? I can stay; I won't get sick."

"Hwang is handling it. Now get out of here."

There was no winning this argument now. Mina sighed and took one last glance back at her brother then walked quietly out of the room, not looking at her father as she slid the door shut behind her. She sniffled but held her tears in check. Walking toward the room where practice weapons were kept she took one of the many zanbatou sticks and walked out into an empty practice yard. The sound of morning lessons could be heard from the other side of the dojo. And with the morning sun shining down on the school it was almost like outside was another world from the one inside, where her mother lay dead and her brother dying.

Mina leveled the practice weapon and let out a battle-cry that she wished could have been directed at her thickheaded father. She worked out her frustration in the kata, the weapon dace, trying to forget everything that was going on around her. But the world around her refused to disappear. _Maybe,_ she thought, _I'm just not disciplined enough._ Mina's pain stayed strong and stinging, making her feel hollow. She had lost her mother overnight, and it appeared her father thought her little brother was going to die as well. 

High slash, forward jab, twirling spin slash, all left nothing but the high-pitched whistle of air. The next twirling swing, however, was met with the clang metal. Mina snapped out of her small reprieve and found herself standing blade to blade with Hwang. Mina stepped back and stared at Hwang, confused.

"What are you doing over here, Hwang? I thought you were teaching classes . . . " Mina started, confused as to why Hwang was standing in front of her. He did look like he had just finished with heavy practicing. His brown hair and his skin had a thin sheen of sweat. But he wasn't even breathing heavy. Mina realized she was staring. Blushing, she quickly looked away and spoke quickly, almost to distract herself, "I mean, lessons just started right?"

Hwang smiled, "Lessons have been over for almost an hour, Little Mina. Do you know how long you've been over here practicing?"

Mina shook her head dumbly, she hadn't even been aware of time passing as she practiced. "Almost two hours," he answered.

"No way!" Mina said, not believing it, it had seemed to be no more than a couple minutes.

"Yes way," He said, almost laughing imitating her manner of speaking.

Hwang shook his head, bemused. He reached out and placed a friendly hand on her arm. To Mina, the touch seemed warm, without realizing what she was doing, she relaxed. Hwang had that effect on her. "I know that with everything going on right now that you're upset but you shouldn't overwork yourself."

"Yeah . . . but-" Mina began, only to be cut off by a man's low wail, coming from inside the dojo. Mina spun around, dropping the practice weapon in her shock, cold fear and grief clenching in her gut. She started toward the dojo, only to be stopped when Hwang grabbed her wrist, holding her back. Mina looked back at him, despite her best efforts she could feel tears streaming down her face, hot and heavy.

"Don't go. You know what you'll find, so don't go," Hwang said, his voice was hushed. _He must be hurting too,_ Mina realized. After all, he thought of her family as his. But she needed to see for herself. Belief, then grief, wouldn't sit in until she had. She moved deftly, her hand sliding easily out of his, both of their bodies slick with sweat from the work out that training provided.

Turning she ran back into the dojo's buildings, needing to see with her own eyes if her brother really did lie dead within. 

  
  


"Mina . . . " Hwang sighed, shaking his head. The head strong girl was nothing but trouble. Knowing what awaited her, she still charged in head long. Bending over, he picked up the practice blade Mina had dropped. The long staff rested easily in his hand and he started toward the storage room, with the practice blade.

Hwang smiled sadly, in a way that girl was more courageous than he ever was. After his family had been killed, no amount of coaxing could get him to view the bodies. Mina wouldn't be satisfied _unless_ she saw the bodies. Of course, the death of her brother meant other things as well. Now, Seung Mina was the sole heir to the Seung Dojo, something that was normally not for a woman. And the implications worried Hwang. After the grieving period was over, it was very likely that people with eyes only for having their son inherit the school would start swooping in, and like a hawk one of them would dive down and devour the all too innocent Mina. After all, it wouldn't take too much to convince a father desperate for a legal heir.

So it could very well fall to him to keep Mina safe from those types of people. If need be, he wouldn't leave her side. But first, he would have to help her through the grief. Having lost everything himself in one day, he knew what it was like to have the world crashing down around him. He only hoped that her out going, lively demeanor would not be a casualty of the next few weeks as well.

  


* * *

  


Hwang saw very little of Mina during the next couple weeks, but that wasn't unexpected. With her father, his master, holding the traditional vigil, it was Mina's job to greet and care for whoever else came to mourn. The few glances he did catch of the young girl were depressing in themselves. She looked older than her fifteen years, her eyes were red and puffy from tears held back, and she seemed sedate, as if she had lost the fire that normal burned so brightly inside of her.

_Well,_ he reminded himself,_ she did just lose her brother and her mother. That would be enough to quell just about anyone._ But Hwang couldn't bear to watch, which could have been a side effect of his own grief as well. Master Seung's wife had been like a mother to him, and Mina's younger brother had been a promising swordsman, with the same type of carefree and joyful attitude that normally infected Mina. And now they both were gone. And there was nothing Hwang could have done to help them, and that hurt worst of all, he had been unable to protect two members of his surrogate family from the death that over came them.

With the last of the guests here, the bodies would be carried out and buried tomorrow, and then, after the vigil a few days later life could return to some semblance of normalcy. It didn't seem right that the dojo had been taken over by the dark cloud of grief. The sooner he could be freely swinging a sword again, the better he would feel. Hwang smiled, the same for Mina, the sooner the could get her practicing with her zanbatou, the better she would feel. The pain wouldn't ease immediately of course, but activity would surely help her.

Besides, there was always something about watching her practice . . . Hwang shook his head. It was okay to feel these things for some nameless village girl who would just fulfill a need, but he shouldn't be thinking those things about his master's daughter. But there was no denying that Mina had grown into a woman at fifteen, a beautiful fiery woman. But his master's daughter, and thus, off limits. After all, Master Seung would most likely arrange her marriage, and there was no use dwelling over something he would never have.

So caught up in his own thoughts, Hwang almost didn't notice the lithe shape that stole quietly out of the dojo, a customary hat adorning her head. How she had manage to sneak out was beyond him, but that was Mina. That was always Mina. Most likely the pressures and grief had gotten to be to much for her. Hwang sighed, he should follow her, since someone would come looking for her quickly enough anyway. Hwang shook his head and quickly and quietly followed Mina.

  
  


Seung Mina exhaled, the breath she released calming some of the tension that wore inside of her as well. The past couple weeks had been hell, and she was thankful that people had stopped fawning over her long enough for her to be able to go outside. At least, here alone in the cool night air, she could grieve without having to worry about the eyes of others. It was stupid that she was expected to remain stoic. It was stupid that her father had to remain in one place, practically unmoving. This whole situation was stupid, and in Mina's own mind, should never have happened.

Mina sat down on the small upraised ledge near one of the training landings outside. She removed the cone-shaped bamboo hat from her head, shaking her shoulder length hair free of the feel of the confining hat. Even though it was taboo to do so, Mina looked up at the night sky, gazing on the heavens. One by one she could feel tears began to escape, making a wet trail down her face. It seemed that everything had changed too quickly. It wasn't right that her mother's gentle voice was silenced, or that her active, loveable brother was still. The whole thing made her wonder why. Why she and her father were left, why neither of them had been affected by whatever illness it was that had seemingly come out of nowhere to snatch away two of the most important people in her life.

Mina pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her head in the pillow they provided her. Under the night sky, unrestrained, Mina let the tears begin to flow. Her cheeks were wet, her sobs quiet and when something tapped her against the back of her head she jumped, spooked and turned to face whoever had snuck up behind her. She was flushed from embarrassment from being caught from behind and she was still breathing heavy from crying, the force with which she turned caused her shoulder length brown hair to fall about her face, obscuring her vision.

Hwang stood there, holding in his hands her traditional bamboo hat. The one she was _supposed_ to be wearing whenever she left the dojo until after the funeral. Mina's hands went to her head, as if she couldn't believe that he had managed to snatch it. But what could she expect of her father's best student. She scowled at Hwang trying to ignore how he seemed to glow under the starlight. The way he looked only adding to her ire. Didn't he know that she wanted to be _alone_ right now? Really . . . how thick could some people be.

Mina but her hands on her hips and stared down her father's best student, hoping any sings of tears–of weakness-were gone from her eyes. "Hwang," she started, using the most demanding tone of voice she could muster, "give it back."

Hwang shook his head, holding the hat easily in his hands, twirling it idly. "If you had been wearing it like you should be, I wouldn't have taken it," Hwang said, his voice stoic, calm, and right then Mina hated it. Hwang's world could be falling apart and Mina was sure he would stand there expressionless. Right now, he was the last person she needed a lecture from, and yet . . . a part of her, a very big part, was glad that he was here.

Mina pouted, what he said was true, she _should have_ been wearing that hat, but she wasn't going to admit to being wrong, especially since she was now the female head of the house. "I don't want to wear it," she said, then spouted out the first excuse that came to her head, "it itches," she said, then winced at how lame it sounded.

Hwang walked closer to her, and Mina found herself staring up at him. She could feel the warmth radiating off of his body, warming her in a way she didn't quite understand. Of late, he seemed to be affecting her this way, and she didn't understand it and that made it both worse, and better in a strange way. He placed the bamboo hat atop of her head and gave her an appraising glance. Mina blushed and without thinking quickly adverted her eyes and tried to push the wayward strands of hair out of her face. 

"Hmm," Hwang started, "Aside from itching it doesn't really suit you, especially with that boyish hair cut. But those reasons aside, everyone will be looking for you soon and there's no reason for you to be more taboo than you already are."

Mina bit her cheeks and flushed, so that was his entire reasoning for coming back her, saving her father face. "What's wrong with the way I am?!" She shouted angrily, "So what if I'm not more girl-like. I won't change for anyone, wether you like it or not," she ranted, not knowing exactly where the last part came from. Why should she care what Hwang thought of her? Yet she did, a lot. And that bothered her.

She could feel Hwang standing near her, and was a bit surprised when he reached out and touched her arm with his strong hand. Mina stared at the hand, shocked, trying to find out what its presence on her arm meant. And why did it send sensation all the way down to her toes and back up again. What a curious hand.

"No one said you had to change," Hwang said simply, "Where did you get a stupid idea like that?"

Mina bit her lip, the bitting words of one of her mother's sisters still cutting into her. The older woman had all but accused Mina of murder, saying that if she had been more like a girl and a better daughter that her mother and Chin would still be alive. Her aunt had blamed Mina's tomboyish behavior of causing the deaths, like it had invoked some sort of curse upon her loved ones. Her father had just stayed silent and in place not moving, not saying anything, not defending her as her aunt's verbal attacks had continued. Mina shook her head and didn't say a thing, thinking it best not to say anything at all.

Hwang squeezed her arm gently, as if he understood, for all Mina knew maybe he _had_ been in the room when her Aunt was tearing her to shreds. "You don't have to change Mina. I like you the way you are," he finished. Mina's heart skipped a beat and she looked up at Hwang. Suddenly she didn't see him as her father's favored pupil or just another one of the dumb boys that she pounded daily during practice at the dojo, all of a sudden he was special somehow. And as he stood before her in the light of the heavens, his hand on her arm, his brown eyes didn't seem stoic or impassive anymore, the seemed liquid and alive with emotion that flickered just underneath the surface, just out of sight, but visible to someone who took the time to look.

Mina bit her lower lip to stop it trembling. Staring into those chestnut eyes she felt all her bottled up emotion began to crack. Tears began to slide down her cheeks once more. Hwang took her other arm with his free hand and held her like that. "It's okay," was all he said and Mina broke. With a trembling sob she collapsed against him. Hwang tensed at first, then relaxed, his strong arms around her and gathering her in close. Mina felt a hand stray up to her hair. She couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard she tired, the tears just kept flowing. Her own hands grasped Hwang's collar and without thinking she buried her face in the warm crook of his neck. It felt so good to cry.

"It hurts . . . " Mina said, not even aware she was speaking aloud.

"I know," was all Hwang said, "I know," he repeated. And then, he just held her close as she let out her grief. His arms, his body, were very, very warm and Mina allowed herself to get lost in them.

  


It had taken Hwang about an hour to coax Mina back indoors. Comforting her had both a positive and negative effect on Hwang. He had felt good that he was able to help her through her grief, but being so close to the young woman could be intoxicating. There were certain instinctive reactions that the male body produced that Mina didn't need to be exposed to, and holding her so close for such a long period of time . . . well, he was just glad he had managed to convince her to head back inside. The fact that Mina's tomboyish attitude meant that she most likely saw him as a brother didn't make anything easier. What she didn't know was a good chunk of the population of the Seung dojo saw her as an attractive woman. If the wrath of Master Seung wasn't enough, the fact that Mina could whip the dojo floors with most students was enough to keep a lot of them at bay.

_It's just a passing fancy_, Hwang tried to convince himself without conviction. Of course, he had other things to worry about. Until after the funeral tomorrow, he was in charge of classes, a position of honor and trust bestowed on him by Master Seung. And Hwang took that very seriously. Thinking about what katas he would have done for evening lessons chased any thoughts of Mina out of his wayward mind. _Just a passing fancy_, he reminded himself, adding to his thoughts the fact that Mina deserved to be so much more than just a moment's attraction. Besides, Master Seung would kill and skin anyone to get to close, especially now that Mina was the heiress to the Seung Dojo.

  


* * *

  


The funeral and the couple weeks after passed quickly. Or so it seemed to Hwang, of course the amount of fights he kept getting goaded into by other students of dojo over the shy glances Mina kept sending his way helped the days fly by, along with giving him a fair amount of practice. The gibs were all good natured of course. And Hwang could honestly answer that he wasn't quite comfortable with the amount of attention and glances Mina seemed to be sending his way. Of course there was the passing fear of losing his life, limb and more valued parts if Master Seung took Mina's infatuation with him the wrong way. And that fear of death also made the days fly by.

Hwang exhaled heavily, shaking off the sweat of a particularly grueling kata. As he wiped the sweat off his forehead he almost chocked on a gasp, but years of keeping his emotions buried had taught him how to keep an even look on his face. Master Seung stood there, the fact that he didn't look angry calmed Hwang enough for him to be able to speak, "Master Seung," he said simply bowing.

"Hwang," Master Seung answered and Hwang tried to gauge the nuances in his Master's voice. But Hwang had learned his emotionless demeanor from the best. In fact the only time Master Seung showed emotion was in front of his family. "There is something I want to ask you," Master Seung said simply and Hwang nodded, having no choice but to follow.

Master Seung led Hwang to the main room of the Seung Dojo and sat on one of the cushions, motioning for Hwang to do the same on one across from him. Hwang took the seat quietly, looking back at his Master, questions unanswered spinning in his brain.

"Hwang," His master started, "tell me, you're twenty-four, is there anyone who has caught your attention in the village near here?"

Hwang shook his head dumbly, not sure what Master Seung was asking. Sure there had been flings with village girls, even a couple of short term relationships but nothing that had lasted beyond a couple months. Hwang found most women too dull for his taste raised only for snagging and keeping a man, with no head on their shoulders and only a warm body between the sheets.

"Ahh, good," Master Seung said and Hwang was even more confused, although the emotions didn't show on his face. "Since my son and heir died recently I need a new heir for the dojo. Unfortunately the law prevents Mina from inheriting. Even though she is a skilled warrior, wonderful with the zanbatou, she _is_ a woman. Because of that, for this dojo to stay in the family I need a son. I have considered you to be like a son since you came to stay here after your family died. That and you are easily my best student. That and Mina seems quite taken with you."

Hwang couldn't believe it; Master Seung was offering him the dojo, and Mina, just like that. Hwang started to shake his head and find the words to offer his Master. Master Seung simply held up his hand, silencing him.

"You don't have to decide right now. In fact, nothing is final right now, a matchmaker and fortuneteller still have to be consulted. But I am asking you to remain open to the option, if for no other reason that my daughter seems to be taken with you, and if nothing else I want to make a match she would be happy with. But on to more important matters, As I'm sure you've heard Korea is about to go to war, I know you want to volunteer for the Costal Guard, but they and the Korean army have offered our dojo a great mission. I am too old to take it up, but you Hwang would enjoy this quest."

Master Seung smiled and pulled out a parchment and handed it to Hwang, "Tell me my, honored pupil, have you ever heard of the Patriot Sword? More commonly called the Soul Edge?"

  
  


Her presence unnoticed by the two men inside the room, Mina stood by listening. Her application to join the Korean Costal Guard and army had been rejected, something she had planned on talking to her father about getting changed when she had stumbled upon the conversation. Her heart fluttered for two reasons, her father wanted to consult a matchmaker and fortuneteller about a marriage to Hwang. Mina smiled at the memory of Hwang comforting her a few weeks before. Ever since that night she had felt differently about him. Her heart fluttered every time he was near and she would blush and try to catch his attention, wanting to be in his arms again.

But besides that, there was this sword her father was telling Hwang about. If she could find it and bring it back her, maybe everyone would stop treating her like a little girl made of glass. And maybe, when she came back to the dojo, this great blade in hand, Hwang would love her back. As far as she knew, he just saw her as a little sister. Mina would be sure to change that. With the Soul Edge.

  


* * ^_~ * *


End file.
